Not Even you Belive that
by epicfuckinglovestory
Summary: Pam is finally doing what Eric told her to her do, Leave, but Eric has other plane. One Shot. AUish. betaed by becausesometimesiobsess


Pam sat in the office at Fangtasia. Tara and Jess were out in the bar; there really was no reason for them to be there, they just where. Jess had nobody left after Bill met his true death, so Pam sort of took her in. Even though Pam wouldn't admit it out loud, she liked having Jess around, she kept Tara off her back and out of trouble.

As she sat behind Eric's desk she looked around his office for the last time, yes her last time. He kept telling her to fuck off, so that's exactly what she was going to do.

She had the box that she had found after they had been raided and was going through it. It was basically her life with Eric in a nutshell so to speak. It was all of his letters, and she'd saved and dried a flower from the bouquet of flowers he would send her when he would send them. It was just random things with no real sentimental value, at least not to anyone who didn't know the sentiment behind them. She she put the lid back on it, got up and walked out into the bar closing and locking the office door. She didn't here Jessica hop off the top of the bar or Tara shift from her seat when she came out.

Pam froze the minute she turned her back from locking the door. There stood Eric at full height of six foot four. A few strands of blond hair hung in his face and she wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through it one last time and brush them out of his face, his piercing blue eyes held thier gaze on her, no one else in the room, just her.

Pam had a dumfounded look on her face. She opened her mouth only to finding nothing to say and closed it again.

"I think it's time for you go." Tara said stepping in front Eric.

Pam said Tara's name in a voice of warning.

"Can we talk?" Eric asked Pam, a small bit of hope in his voice.

Tara went to open her mouth to say something but was interrupted with a stern "Tara, I said that's enough," from Pam.

"Now you want to talk." Pam said, after a minute of silence. "Now you want to fucking talk!" She yelled, making the two baby vamps jump.

"No, you don't get to talk. You told me to fuck off. Well guess what, that's what I'm doing." She said as she grabbed one of the bottles of expensive liquors off the shelf and threw it him. She missed, shattering the bottle and it's contents on the wall and floor.

Eric's eyes never left Pam's but it was clear who he was addressing, "Leave Us." His tone left no room for argument and Tara and Jessica turned to leave. Pam broke the silence...'

"No, I'm sure whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them," She said, somewhat aggravated now.

"No. I can't," He said. He gave her a look, one that she knew all two well. He used to give it too her all of the time.

Pam nodded her head at the girls, telling them it was okay for them to leave. Before they did Jess walked over to her, rubbed her arm, and a gave her a look that said "It'll be okay." Pam just nodded, and they left.

"You wanna talk, so talk." She said, her eyebrow raised cockily high.

Eric thought about how he wanted to say what he had to say but Pam didn't even allow him that.

"Just what I thought." She sighed, shaking her head and walking to the back door,with the box clutched in her hands.

"Pam. Wait. Let me explain." He pleaded as she walked.

"Explain what Eric!?" Pam yelled, turning around. "How you've treated me like shit these past few years after I found out about Russell and your family? How even after you got your memories back, you never, not once asked me how I was because you were too infatuated with someone who didn't love you back? Please do explain because I sure as hell would like an answer for everything."

Her voice was cracking by now she was on the verge of crying, but wouldn't let Eric see her cry. She wouldn't let that be the last image he'd have of pushed on, her voice taking on a steel edge to hide her pain,

"I meant what I said when I told you to release me, and it was obvious I was right then and I' m right now, that another vampire, and a fucking Werewolf are more important to you than me, I'm done. W_e're_ _done_. I can't take it anymore. You don't think I didn't feel you, what you felt every night you were with that fucking fairy." She was pissed now, she had to do something to keep him from seeing her cry, so she threw another bottle, missing him again, even though she thought he deserved to get hit.

Pam rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fuck Sookie," she said throwing another bottle. " Fuck this bar." She threw another one "Fuck your fucking sister, and most of all fuck you E..." She didn't even get his name out before he said it

"I fucking love you, you idiot." He yelled. His voice boomed throughout the bar, and even made Tara and Jess come running back in.

"Fuck you Eric!" She yelled out, still finishing her sentence, and throwing the liquor bottle she had in her hand.

By now Pam was in fit of anger, dropping and throwing any bottle she could get her hands on. The two girls just stood there dumfounded. Jessica went to go over to Pam but Tara grabbed her arm.

Pam continued smashing bottle after bottle of liquor. She finally quit when Eric had both of her wrist in one hand and her cheek in the other and their lips were almost practically touching.

"I...Love...You." He said as he kissed her, pushing her back to the wall.

Pam couldn't here the clinking of liquor bottles either bumping into each other or crashing to the floor as she lifted her legs to wrap around Eric's waist because she couldn't hold herself up anymore. She didn't here Jess jumping for joy and all but shouting from the rooftops "I knew it." She didn't see Tara rolling her eyes or saying, "Well fuck me.".

She tugged at the belt loops of Eric's jeans bringing him in closer, returing his kiss with one of her own. She was trying to unbutton his jeans, when he broke the silence this time.

"Not here." If he had the need to breathe, it would have come out breathlessly.

Pam gave him a confused look at first but then nodded.

With her still wrapped his waist, he used his vampire speed and before Tara and Jess could make it outside. they took off into the sky.


End file.
